Windrose
by EnviousCasca
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to everyone after Melu and Haphaestus escaped Stormwind? One-shot series following the characters of Wallfower. NEWEST CHAPTER: The original ending of Wallflower.
1. Chapter 1

Yes! _Another _WOW fanfic, this is going to be more of a series of one-shots, telling what's happened to everyone in the gap between when Melu escaped Stormwind with Haphaestus and when Feng found her again. It probably won't be in any sort of chronological order, going back and forth time-wise, but hopefully it'll still make sense! I'm gonna try to get a chapter out for each character that's made an appearance in Wallflower, but if there's someone you'd like to see sooner rather than later, let me know!

And like always, World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard. Characters belong to me.**  
**

* * *

**Windrose.**

**Catch-22.**

Melusina let her eyes drift around the expansive room. Light kaleidoscoped through tall stain glass windows that overlooked the cliffs of Azshara. Simple hand-made bookshelves lined the walls. They were layered in dust with the exception of a few spots where books with worn spines sat behind a clean path. The master of the Sanctum, Koleyna Duskheart, sat forward in her chair, her fingers steepled. Lying by her feet was a very large lynx sleeping blissfully while two of the three sin'dorei quietly argued.

"You said it was free."

Koleyna sighed at the man. "No, I didn't. I said you could pay after the rescue, since your mission was urgent. I'm sorry that you were so caught up with your concerns for your cousin that you didn't hear me-" Haphaestus bristled at this. "-But regardless, you _must _ pay my men for their services."

"What services?!" the blacksmith cried, throwing his arms up. "Those twins disappeared to Sun knows where once we reached the city and that crazy space-goat was busy fighting some little girl instead of helping me with the _real _problem!" Koleyna's expression never changed but a shadow seemed to flicker behind her eyes, like she was considering something they really didn't want to know about. The two Sunveils tensed.

Silvermoon City had always been a place of gossip, so despite her aversion to the war, Melu had heard all the famous names and a few others. From obvious like the faction leaders to simple adventurers, Outland war heroes to Northrend veterans. She had even heard of the woman before her. Ranger Duskheart had earned quite a few accomplishments in Northrend and helped her brothers-in-arms turn the tide in many battles with vicious precision. How she went from a high-ranking soldier of the Horde to the leader of a neutral guild was beyond Melu. Maybe she just got tired of all the conflict? _I can understand that, _she thought to herself. The mage averted her eyes when she realized she was staring.

"But," Melu began. Koleyna's attention switched to the brunette and the dark aura of malice immediately diminished. "But we have no money," she whispered and lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I don't accept IOU's. I've already given the two of you a week to heal and get your acts together. If you made me wait any longer it would be just plain _rude, _ don't you think?"

"Oh, come on! She just told you we have _no _ way to pay you immediately! Isn't there some sort of long-term contract we can work out?" Haphaestus pleaded. Her cousin was a good man, her whole life she could never remember a time when he had went back on his word or broke a promise. However if this conversation kept going this way, he would definitely lose his temper and do something foolish.

"What if… What if I stayed here? Worked for you?"

"Melu!" Haphaestus and Koleyna both stared at her in surprise. The huntress lowered her hands and sat up straighter. "That's a crazy idea, Melu, you're coming home with me and Zorol."

She turned to him. "Grandfather was the one who sent Solarian after me, I can't return to Silvermoon or we'll just relive that nightmare all over again. I have nowhere else to go."

The guild mistress decided it was a good time to intervene. "He's right, you know. You shouldn't go around making empty promises, Lady Sunveil. Anyway, I won't hold you to your offer, but my doors are always open to you both if you change your mind." There was a long pause as she considered her next words. She stood up, startling the already jumpy mage, and made for the door. "I suppose one more day won't hurt. Whether you decide to join us or we do end up drafting a long-term payment contract will be left for tomorrow." With that she left the room, the lynx at her heels.

The two Sunveils followed at a more leisurely pace. Haphaestus leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I know I'm the one who hired these guys to save you, but you don't don't know anything about them, about what this guild _does. _I just don't like the idea of you signing your life away to strangers." He looked down at her and froze. Her face was glowing red, tears pricked her eyes as her chin tucked into her collarbone.

She knew she should have been trying harder not to cry in front of Haphaestus. If there was one thing that sent her cousin into a blind panic it was her tears. He and her brother were both like that, always tripping over themselves to comfort her when she was down and beating themselves up relentlessly even if it wasn't their fault.

She was just so frustrated! For once, she was confident, determined in her decision. She knew joining Koleyna and her guild was a step in the right direction, but for the life of her, she couldn't find the words to describe that same feeling to Haphaestus. The inability express herself and put her cousin's mind at ease had sent her into an unpredicted tizzy.

"Haphaestus, I-I can't go back with you and I can't go back with Feng-" His eyebrows shot up at this which Melu ignored. She really didn't feel like going through _that _long story just yet. She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I have to find a place for myself, I can't keep relying on others for the rest of my life."

Haphaestus frowned. "But that _doesn't _mean you have to be here."

Melu smiled, the tears stopped. "No, but I thought repaying the Sanctum for helping us might be a good place to start."

As they stopped in front of the door of their guest room, the blacksmith stared down at her absolutely dumbstruck. He wanted to argue, to tell her to just forget this foolishness and come straight home with him to Zorol's, but what she was saying did make sense. Alas, Haphaestus had never been one for debate and he couldn't come up with a single logical counter-argument to make Melu see his side of things. At least nothing that didn't end with, "Because I'm older than you and I said so."

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air," Melu announced, breaking his thoughts.

He nodded, only half listening as he turned to the door. "Don't wander off," he mumbled.

"Haphaestus! I'm not a baby!"

"Don't wander!"

Melu muttered in annoyance, lifting her skirts as she headed for the stairs. Haphaestus sighed and shook his head as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. _Old man's gonna kill me! _ He thought and went straight for the desk. Fishing out a parchment and quill he began the letter to his adoptive father. The older elf wasn't going to be happy to hear Melu had decided to join some mysterious guild hidden away on the coast of Azshara at the drop of a hat. He was going to be even less happy once he learned his only son and best blacksmith was staying with her.

_'Hey, old man._

_'So, I have some good news and some bad news…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Windrose.**

**Last Laugh.**

Haphaestus closed the door to his room as he stepped out into the hall. He had only just finished and sent out the letter to Zorol when his rumbling stomach reminded him how late it was getting. He decided to get Melu and find the kitchen. The Sanctum Manor was surprisingly annoying to navigate. _I swear this place is enchanted. There's no way this one little house has so many twists and turns, _he thought, exasperated. He finally reached a familiar point: the staircase leading down to the front entrance. The area had been decorated into a cozy lounge, not as invitingly furbished as the living room which he had seen (somewhere) but clearly a resting point between or hideaway from the more frequented spots in the house.

As he slowly descended the stairs, he spotted some of guild members sitting leisurely in the fur covered seats. _At least I assumed they're members of Sanctum, _Haphaestus thought with a frown. _Koleyna didn't say anything about any other clients being here, but considering how easily she let us stay here, would that be so odd? _He wasn't sure whether to ask the trio, completely oblivious to his presence. Was he expected to just automatically know? Was Koleyna supposed to tell him? Did it really matter?

Haphaestus paused to consider then shrugged. _Ehh, whatever, I don't care. _The smithy hopped down the last few steps and headed for the door. He cast one last glance over at them. He smiled at the two women in the group. A dreanei with wild white hair and a night elf whose hair, the color of kelp, fell around her like water. The two women whispered conspiratorially at the expense of the poor tauren, who seemed to be taking his newfound social exile with good grace. _Hmm, one upside if we do join Sanctum… all the women are total babes. _Haphaestus chuckled to himself and turned back to face the doors. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he came face to face with an orc. _Ok, almost all of them, _he thought as he clutched his heart, staring at the orc like she grew two heads. She returned the look, less than amused by the jittery elf. The monstrous scorpid beside her clacked it's bronze pincers together threateningly.

"You're Haphaestus Sunveil… where are you going?" She asked, her voice rough and accusing. He bristled.

"Outside… I'm looking for my cousin so we can eat. Is that a crime?" When he didn't get a response he added, "I'm not trying to run out on my debt to Koleyna, if that's what you're thinking." The orc glared at him but still said nothing.

"Oh don't worry about grumpy pants Rakka, she's always tense after she gets back from a job. Aren't ya, Rakka?"

He recognized that voice, it was Shoshan! And judging by the suddenly mischievous expressions on the faces of the three sitting down he guessed she was as much of a crazy pain at the guild as she was on missions. Haphaestus couldn't help but grin at the almost horrified look in Rakka's eyes as she searched for the closest escape. She quickly strode away down the corridor, slamming the door behind her as she left.

The draenei paladin pouted as her prey escaped but recovered as her eyes landed on Haphaestus. _Uh oh… _

"Yoooouuuu!" she squealed. She threw herself at him, catching the sin'dorei pleasantly by surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sho, this was the guy you helped on that rescue mission, right?" Haphaestus looked over to see the night elf had joined the conversation. The draenei and tauren close behind.

Sho nodded vigorously and the elf suddenly felt very concerned for the safety of his face against her horns. "Yup yup! We went to Stormwind to save his cousin, Melu!"

He held his hand out to the night elf and smiled. "Hey, Haphaestus Sunveil."

She smiled warmly at him and took his hand. "Akulyn Tidechaser." Now that she was closer he noticed she lacked the usual facial tattoos of her kind. Odd.

He held his hand out the others. "Eirindi," the draenei said.

"Achak, The Last Wall. Welcome."

Haphaestus quirked a brow. "The Last Wall? Is that your title?"

The large tauren nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am the last line of defense for the Sanctum. While the others will go out and take jobs or face any attackers against the guild head on I will always remain here to protect this place and all of it's secrets."

"Sounds boring," he said without hesitation. Eirindi's eyes widened at his bluntness but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Akulyn and Sho trying to hide their giggles. He smirked triumphantly. To his surprise though, Achak also laughed.

"Yes, well. Let's hope it stays that way, hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Haphaestus... XD

* * *

**Windrose.**

**Whatsisname.**

"Sooo, Haphaestus?" came the voice of Sho "The Siegebreaker" as she was fittingly called. The elf had long since forgotten his hunger and his cousin and staid to talk with the three women plus Achak. A part of him was worried when it started to get late and the younger Sunveil still wasn't back, but Akulyn promised that she was safe and being watched over by one of the veteran Sanctum members.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I don't like that."

"What?

"Your name."

Haphaestus blinked. Akulyn and Eirindi chortled. "Um, sorry about that?"

"It's too long. You should shorten it," Akulyn agreed, leaning on him. He tried to ignore her closeness and focus on what she was saying.

"Ok, but what?"

"Phae!" Sho cheered, she had clearly decided on this before broaching the subject.

"What?" He face twisted in disgust. "_No! _That's so _lame!"_

"Too bad, Phae!" the three girls chimed.

"Don't call me that! My name is Haphaestus!"

"That's stupid! What kinda name is that, anyway?" Sho demanded, unhappy her idea was being turned down.

"I don't know, a _name!"_

"Whatever, Phae."

"I'LL KILL YOU."

They were unimpressed with Phae's threat.

_Not you too!_

Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Windrose.**

**Recovery.**

"Sorry it's so noisy down there, we've gotten a new arrival today," Koleyna said as she entered her office and walked over to her chair.

"I heard Melusina was pregnant but I didn't expect her to have it the day I arrived," Ankhou murmured, staring into the fireplace. Her eyes hadn't left the flame since she first sat down hours ago and Koleyna was seriously starting to worry about her friend. "A joyous day for everyone. You must congratulate her for me."

The hunter frowned. "You're going to have to talk about it sometime, An."

The black haired priestess across from her narrowed puffy red eyes. "Why should I?! I don't have to say a damn thing!" her voice choked with silenced sobs. "I only came here for peace and quiet. That nether-twisted city won't leave me alone. I'm _gossip. _Can you believe that? Those nobles who would have died in maimed, festering piles of shit crying for their mommies if it weren't for _my _skill now have nothing better to do than to giggle amongst each other about how my 'lover' died in my arms."

Koleyna schooled her face, not letting her concern show as she gently pointed out, "Well, it was true-"

"He was my protector! He was my shield-" Ankhou's body shook as the tears took over. "I had _one _job. To save the lives in front of me, whoever and wherever. But I couldn't even save the one who had always supported me." Silence took over the room. Kole reached for Ankhou's hand but the priestess flinched away with an angry hiss. "And you! All I asked of you was peace and quiet. I dealt with this enough in the city, I've had his name repeatedly thrown in my face. All I asked for was silence and you can't even manage that?!"

An uncomfortable tension wrapped itself around the two women like a wet blanket. Ankhou knew her words were harsh but she was too angry to feel guilty. On the contrary, she was viciously satisfied when the ranger rose stiffly and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

It had been a month since the passing of Athamor, an instant death that no amount of healing could remedy. _Pain fades with time_. There was nothing Ankhou wanted more than to flay whoever came up with that completely bullshit phrase. After a month of mourning she only felt worse.

Eventually, between all the crying, moping, hiding and fits of rage, she convinced herself that traveling to see Koleyna would be good. She hadn't even gotten to see the new guild yet. And, you know, Melusina. A part of her vaguely remembered the young elf woman who had gotten herself captured at Warsong Gulch and all the buzz she had created in Silvermoon because of it. Not because she got captured but because it provoked her worthless cousin to actually go up against his grandfather who was still a high standing noble. Ugh. Just thinking about that weak little bird made Ankhou want to punch something. So that was one more reason to leave Silvermoon, to punch Melusina Sunveil in the face.

"You mean to see if she escaped the Alliance safely?"

"No, I mean punch her in the face." Oh, had she said that aloud? Oops. Ankhou tensed, realizing she wasn't alone. She sat up from her slouched position and looked behind her. Koleyna leaned against the doorframe with a smile.

Ankhou sniffed haughtily. Well, she tried, but her nose was runny so the sound was embarrassingly gross. "Honestly, what did you expect me to say?" Koleyna sighed and walked up to the sitting elf. "I can see you're not angry with me anymore."

"I've no right to be angry with you. Not with everything you're going through right now." Ankhou felt new tears pricking the corners of her eyes as relief washed over her. She would never admit it, but Koleyna was the only person she could truly call friend and she was happy she hadn't lost her over some careless words. The ranger motioned to the door. "Now come on, the others have broke open the alcohol to celebrate the newborn. I'm sure there's more than enough room for the two of us."

Ankhou paused, debating whether she wanted to be stuck around a bunch of loud, drunk thugs for the sake of some low-grade liquor.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Koleyna chuckled, immediately spotting her faux-reluctance. "Good, I'm glad. Just try not to punch Melu in the face, hmm? She just had a baby, after all. Then again, she probably won't be joining us."

"I'll give her a 24-hour recovery pass. After that, no promises."

Koleyna rolled her eyes. "Well, now that I think about it, you'll probably be too busy with Sho."

"I'm not making friends, if that's what you mean."

"Ooooh no," she laughed, giving Ankhou a bad feeling. "Definitely not."


	5. Chapter 5

**The End.**

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Feng coughed, spitting up blood over his shaking hands as he tried to gasp for breath, but one of his lungs were punctured. He was drowning in his own blood. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to breathe. He looked around wildly. Where was she? Was she still alive? The rogue finally spotted a mass of brown hair. The elf was a crumpled heap on the ground a few feet from him.

With the last of his strength Feng crawled toward her. He let out a desperate cry, whether it was from the hellish pain moving caused him or from the still form of Melu, he wasn't sure. His mind was having a hard time focusing. And his eyes apparently, as the mage blurred in and out of his sight. He coughed again and collapsed next to her.

This wasn't right.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Somewhere in the distance- or was it nearby? He could hear the Harvester's sickening giggles as she watched them die.

Feng had traveled with her from Warsong, kept her safe in Stormwind, hunted all across _Azeroth_ just for this moment? For the two of them to die at the hands of a deranged girl? That was just too cruel. So much for the Light. Or Elune, or the Titans, the Aspects, the Loas or any of those damned things! If they were so powerful then why couldn't they save her? Feng had already decided long ago that he would gladly give his life for hers, so why couldn't those so-called powerfully beings swoop in and spare a little magic when they're actually _needed?! _A large part of the young man wanted to use his last breath to curse every god in existence right then.

However, he also knew that if he had a choice he would use that last breath to say goodbye to Melusina. He coughed and whimpered as he rolled onto the side of his punctured lung so he could face her.

Yes, she was dead. Probably as soon as she hit the ground. Feng had been so desperate to save her, he left her wide open to attack. Tears pricked his eyes, his vision starting to fade to black as he painfully lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling them close together.

He couldn't see, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe. He pressed his face against her's, their foreheads and noses touching as he thought, _I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I love you. We'll see each other again soon, I promise._

And with that, Feng Liredan and Melusina Sunveil were dead.

††††

††††

"This is it."

The Sanctum company halted, gathering at the edge of the cliff that looked down into the Felwood forest. Down below sat the ruins of Constellas, eerily empty of the usual inhabitants of the dead woods. Haphaestus moved to stand at the front of the group next to Koleyna. He frowned.

"We weren't in the guild for that long," he said suddenly, earning a look of surprise from the hunter. "You've helped me get this far, but I can't ask any of you to get hurt for…" He couldn't say it. "For…"

"Haphaestus." He looked back at the sound of Akulyn's voice as she pushed forward with a furious expression. "The Harvester killed Melu! And we never would've known where she was being held or even if she was okay until that crazy little bitch decided to 'send us proof'." He winced and several objections rose up against Akulyn's tactless approach. Hands reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look the mage in the eye. Haphaestus jumped a little in surprise, he didn't realized she had gotten so close, but she refused to budge until he gave some sort of response.

"You and Melu are family," Koleyna said, cutting in. "We're going to make the Harvester pay."

The smith's shoulders sagged at her words and he smiled. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that."

Akulyn huffed, this time Sho and Elsa seemed to share her sentiment. "Then why even ask! Fool!"

He grinned. "Cuz, Melu would cry if I didn't try to keep you guys from getting hurt on her account."

They looked stunned but slowly laughter rolled through the guild as fond memories of the bashful mage flitted through their minds.

"Alright," Koleyna said, turning to once again face the ruins below. "Back to business. Our sources tell us she's gathered a few more minions, we don't out number them anymore, but hopefully the element of surprise will give us the advantage. Surround the area, cut off their escape. No prisoners. Haphaestus, you said you recognized the…. other package the Harvester sent us?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Feng, that human guy who kept her safe in Stormwind."

"Then we'll bring his body home too." She sighed. While they talked and the others had begun moving to their positions Haphaestus had not once stopped staring at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No," he admitted. "But you look scary when you're heading into battle. You still have that sweet smile but your eyes look like you're hoping there's gonna be carnage."

"Oh." Her smile stretched and just when he thought she couldn't get any more terrifying, that aura of _I-want-to-hurt-something _intensified. "I'm hoping for more than a little carnage. Aren't you?"

Haphaestus paused. He wasn't usually a violent person. In fact he would rather run away than fight someone. But he had also stabbed Solarian in the back for trying to hurt Melu. Could he do that once again for the one who had actually killed her?

"Yes." But something else was still nagging him. "Koleyna." The guild mistress sighed and lowered her gun, giving him her full attention. "You said it yourself, there's more down there than we were expecting, and we've all hear rumors of the Harvester. You know how strong she is." She didn't speak, she simply stood and waited for him to get to the point. "What if we don't win? Are you willing to send everyone to their deaths?"

"Melusina was your cousin, yes? May I ask: Are you willing to die for family?"

"Of course I am!"

"And so are we. I already said it: You and she are family. If we die, we die for family."

And with that, Koleyna loosed a flare high into the night sky. The Sanctum's revenge had begun.

* * *

**For those of you asking "WHY. WHY, KATE, WHY?"**

**Okay SO, for all you Wallflower fans (though I'm not sure how many of you will read this, Windrose is surprisingly unpopular in comparison! Ahhh C'est la vie, right?) this is the ORIGINAL ending. IKR? I went pretty far off course. In my first plan, after Melu escaped from Stormwind (which wouldn't have been for a while, she really was gonna be a spy! I swear! And Lamp and Shan'dor were also not forgotten!) There was gonna be a whole long thing with Melu and the Sanctum protecting her from the Harvester and you also follow along Feng as he travels around trying to find her. And this is how it ends. Yes that means Shishi was completely a spur of the moment decision cuz I wanted to wrap the chapter up quickly.  
**

**I hadn't planned on posting this, even though I knew a lot of you weren't too happy with how that last few chapters because I was going to rewrite the story and work in the original plot. But then I realized that honestly was probably not going to happen soon. The reason Wallflower took such a swandive in the first place was because I was losing interest in it fast. But I felt obligated to finish it. Hence the COMPLETELY different ending.**


End file.
